Lost in Alchemy
by tontonte
Summary: The winter war was at its peak when Aizen cut down Toshiro. Leaving behind a small message, Toshiro passes out from blood loss, only to wake up in a small house. He tries to leave, but he couldn't even try to find his way back home, for his left leg and arm were taken by Aizen. Thats when Ed comes, helping his new friend, who happens to also be missing two limbs.
1. Chapter 1

**me: OK PEOPLES MY FIRST CROSSOVER!**

**Toshiro: you should really finish your other stories**

**Edward: yes you midget. Your shorter than me. Oh wait... IM TALLER THAN BOTH OF YOU!**

**Me, Toshiro: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO SMALL YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE WITH *room temperature drops***

**Edward: Your quoting me**

**Me: SHUT UP IF I OWNED YOU FMA OR BLEACH EVERYONE WOULD BE SHORTER THAN ME!**

**Toshiro: But you don't.**

**Me: well yeah, but I really couldn't get this idea out of my head so SORRY GET PREPARED FOR ANOTHER RANDOM STORY ISH THINGY BY ME**

**Edward: JUST GET ON WITH THE FUKIN STORY!**

**FAKE KARAKURA TOWN...**

It seemed that everything was over. Hyourinmaru had gone right through Aizen's chest, the blade glistening in the sunlight, ice covering the Earth and the sword. Ichigo's eyes widened, and he yelled in disbelief.

"Minna... just.. just.. JUST WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

His cry echoed throught the entire fake town, and the shinigami's eyes all widened. It was not Aizen that had been impaled by Toshiro's blade, but Hinamori.

In that one instance, the real Aizen cut down Kira and Iba, and Shinji, realizing the truth, charged towards his former fukataicho.

The young tensai's eyes widened, and he cradled Momo, his ice wings carrying him slowly down to the Earth. He looked on the edge of losing it. Then, in one moment, he snapped.

He gave a defening cry, flying towards Aizen with and insane glint in his eyes, leaving himself wide open. The other captains cried for him to wait, but Toshiro seemed deaf to all the cries and pleas to stop, thinking nothing but getting to Aizen.

"Your wide open, Hitsugaya-kun." Aizen smirked, and pain flashed through Toshiro. All the other captains rushed to his aid, only to by cut down themselves. Ichigo could only watch as in a matter of seconds, Toshiro lost his left arm and leg, and everyone else was cut.

"Don't worry," Aizen said, "You won't die or pass out from this. Jut sit back and watch the outcome o this battle."

Gently landing beside where Toshiro lay, bleeding out, he added, "I wonder how you would survive in a place where no one you knew ever existed again. Would you survive?" he said to Toshiro and kicked him aside.

Toshiro was left, bleeding on the ground, thinking of the words the former fifth division captain had said to him. The last thing he saw before everything went black, was a small black shadowy arm. Maybe he was hallucinating.

**IN Resembol...**

"ED YOU IDIOT!" Winry screeched, taking in the damage taken on her "precious automail." A wrench was tossed, and Ed was left, cowering in fear of being murdered by his childhood friend whom they unfortunately had to visit, due to the fact that Scar had broken his automail.

"What were you guys doing?" Winry asked, wrench held threateningly above her head.

"We were uuummm.. edo... we-we-we uh-uh-uh we-we were on a mi-mi-mission... a-aand s-s-something kinda-a ha-happened.. ahahaha..?" Ed started, thinking of a random excuse. If Winry found out they were doing something "dangerous" she would no doubt kill them right then and there.

"Fine then. If you guys don't tell me what happened." She said, storming into the house, dragging Ed in with her.

She was especially rough that day. Screw after screw she yanked out, with Ed yelping painfully every time. Finally, she detached the arm, and kicked him out of her room so that she could work.

After saying a quick bye to Pinako, the two brothers left the house. They stopped at their mothers grave, and they stood silently. Eventually, Al commented on how they should leave, for it was getting dark, and Ed was no doubt getting hungry. Agreeing, the two began walking back towards the house, Al chattering happily about apple pies along the way.

Just then, a flash of blue lightning from alchemy caught their eyes.

"Nii-san, was that...?" AL asked.

"uh. No doubt. That was alchemy! C'mon Al!" He said, and the two of them ran down the field, heading toward where they saw the flash, Ed's empty coat sleeve flying uselessly behind him. And they found a small boy with white hair, wearing some type of wierd robe thingy.

And thats when they noticed it.

The blood.

Blood was everywhere, coating his clothes, matting his hair. And the main source of it seemed to be coming from... the gaping holes where his left arm and leg should have been.

Oh shit.

"AL! C'MON, WE GOTTA GET HIM TO BA-CHAN AND WINRY BEFORE HE DIES FROM BLOOD LOSS!" Ed shrieked.

"HAI NII-SAN!" Al replied, instantly scooping up the small child in his arms. And together, they ran down the windy road, hoping he was going to be okay.

**Me: haha thats it people..**

**Toshiro: your torturing me... again.**

**Me: dont worry... youll be fine...**

**anyway... see ya next time people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: ok. ummm hi again**

**Toshiro: whats gonna happen?**

**Me: am i supposed to tell you? **

**Toshiro: *glare... room temperature drops***

**Me: okokokokokok ur gonna be fine. happy?**

**Edward: you made me break my automail. now Winry is killing me.**

**Winry: ED! *tosses wrench***

**Me: Hey Winry! If you say the disclaimer, I'll make sure Ed doesn't break his automails!**

**Winry: DEAL! tontonte doesn't own FMA or Bleach or any of the characters and yeah. NOW GET BACK HERE ED!**

**Resembol...**

The two brothers raced down the path to Winry and Pinako's house, the small white haired boy in Al's arms.

Kicking down the door, Ed screamed, "WINRY, GRANNY! HELP!"

Hearing the extremely loud screams from Ed, the Winry and came running down the stairs, just to find the brothers and the small boy.

"Wh-whats going on?" Winry asked before she caught sight of the two missing limbs. "Shit! What happened? C'mon, we gotta stop the bleeding first!"

She led them to the small room containing the bed and medical tools that Ed had once slept in, many years ago.

"Here. Lay him down. GRANNY!" Winry yelled, catching her grandmother's attention.

Pinako walked in, still smoking her pipe. Seeing the blood covered boy, she set the pipe aside and began calling out instructions on what to do.

**Toshiro**

_It hurt so much. His whole entire left side burned, some sticky liquid flowing out and dying his clothes crimson. What did Aizen mean?_

He slowly opened his eyes. Light streamed in from a nearby window, blinding him. Groaning, Toshiro tried to sit up, only to be stopped by the burning pain on his left side. Hissing, he clutched his left shoulder. Then he remembered.

"HINAMORI!" he cried, bolting straight up, ignoring the pain. Struggling, he made it to his knees, panting, wondering where the heck he was.

Just then, the door burst open, revealing a short old woman and a teen with long, blond hair tied up in a ponytail. Instinctively, he flinched and reached for the hilt of Hyorinmaru, only to find nothing but air.

Seeing his reaction, the teen cautiously asked, "Umm.. are you ok? I-I'm Winry by the way."

Toshiro stayed silent, staring at them. Finally, after a long moment of silence, he muttered, "Toshiro Hitsugaya. Where am I?"

Visibly relaxing a bit, Winry answered, "Oh, hey Toshiro. Where in my house in Resembol. Ed and Al found you by some of the fields yesterday."

_Resembol. I know for sure that I am no longer in Soul Society or the fake Karakura Town anymore. _Toshiro thought.

Winry turned and called out to Ed and Al. "EEEDDDDDDDDD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

The sound of footsteps running up the stairs was heard. Ed arrived, peering at the now awake boy, taken aback slightly by his bright, teal eyes.

"Wow... with his white hair I figured he was an Ishvalan. Though its true his skin isn't really dark," Ed muttered.

Walking up to his bed, Ed asked, "So where are your friends and family? What were you doing in the fields anyway? And, what happened to your limbs?" His eyes narrowed slightly.

Taking a deep breath, Toshiro answered, "I have no family. My friends- I don't know what happened to them. And I-" a flash of memories reappeared.

_Matsumoto lay on the floor, still bleeding from the attack from Akkon. His fellow captains stood beside him, panting with, swords ready to attack at a moments notice. Kurosaki waited behind watching the battle. And lastly, Aizen, smirk still on face, standing casually. Swords clashed, ceros blown, kido hit. And Hyourinmaru's blade sticking out of Aizen's chest. Wait... not... Aizen... Hina... Hinamori?_

_N-no! H-how could he do this? What?_

_It was Aizen's fault. Everything was his fault. Every-time Momo got hurt, it was his fault. Revenge. He needed revenge._

_Toshiro screamed, and flew towarda Aizen with an alarmingly fast rate. Shunsui and the others called for him to stop. But... he ... he had made him harm Hinamori._

_Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. What happened?_

_A small shawdowy black arm, twisting around his body. Darkness. What?_

**Ed**

Ed watched as the small boy start explaining, and suddenly stopped. He cut off as if somebody choked him, and his teal eyes grew large. He froze, and a look of terror crossed him face.

"Oy." Ed called. No response.

"Oy!" He tried again, waving his hand in front of his face.

"OY! KID!" he finally yelled, shaking Toshiro, breaking him out of his trance like state.

"W-what?" he choked out, terror flooding his eyes.

"You ok?" Ed asked.

Realizing that he wasn't fighting Aizen in the fake Karakura Town, he nodded.

"Yeah."

Disbelief colored Ed's face, and he asked, "Then what was that, just then?"

He watched as Toshiro's expression grew dark, then his eyes widened again.

"Hinamori!" he cried, and attempted to get up. Obviously, he was unsuccessful, and fell back on to the bed.

**Winry**

Winry watched the small boy struggle. The look in his eyes was one she knew well. From the blond boy standing next to his bed.

The look of betrayal, depression, grief, fear, and failure.

Toshiro attempted to get up, but fell back. Finally, Winry stepped forward and said, "Toshiro, you need to stay in bed. Your in no condition to go anywhere, and if you don't listen to me, I _will _tranquilize you! Got it?"

He stared at her for a moment, and slowly stopped struggling, resign evident in his eyes.

"Hai." he muttered.

"Ed. Al," Winry ordered, "C'mon. He needs to rest."

Turning to look at the white haired boy one last time, Ed followed her out of the room.

**Central: Roy Mustang**

Roy sighed, looking at the clock. Fullmetal and Alphonse should be here by now. He turned back to his paperwork.

"Colonel. I'm coming in." A voice sounded from outside the door.

"Oh, Hawkeye. Come in." Roy called out.

"Yes sir." she opened the door, holding in her arms more paperwork.

_Oh more paperwork..._

_..._

_..._

_wait..._

_MORE PAPERWORK?_

Riza set the pile on top of his desk, and looked slightly amused at her superior's expression. Roy sighed again and glared, willing it to catch on fire and burn to unrecognizable ashes.

Coughing, Riza asked, "Sir, shouldn't Ed and Al be back by now?"

He looked up. "Yeah. But its Fullmetal. What did you expect?"

Riza nodded. "Colonel, I must be going now. The paperwork should be finished soon." Then she turned and walked away.

Roy groaned. Five minutes passed. Then ten. Fifteen. Half an hour. One hour. Two h-

"OK I GIVE UP. WHERE THE HECK IS FULLMETAL?!" He yelled, standing up.

"FORGET IT I'M GOING TO-" a knock on the door interrupted his rant.

"Sir? What's going on?" Riza asked, opening the door.

"Its been five hours and Fullmetal has still now come!" Roy complained. "I give up. I'm going to call."

Riza nodded, and Roy picked up the phone.

**Resembol: Ed**

Ed groaned, flopping onto the couch. Just as he sad down, the phone rang. He sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Fullmetal why aren't you back yet?"_came the voice of a certain Colonel.

"Huh? Colonel I am Useless on Rainy Days?" Ed retorted.

"Grrr... Why aren't you back yet?" Mustang asked again.

"Oooohhh... uuuhhhh... how do I explain this..." Ed muttered.

"Just explain. NOW." Mustang ordered.

"Well... it started from visiting my mothers grave... and me and Al thought we saw some alchemy, and went to investigate..."

~Lost in Alchemy~

_The fight was over in the Karakura Town. Aizen had defeated all of the captains, and now headed to the real town in Soul Society, which the substitute had immediately rushed to._

_The fallen captain of the eighth division watched from the ground as Aizen landed next to the tenth division captain. He said something to him, and Toshiro's eyes widened._

_"Wh-what is he doing?" he choked out._

_Aizen kicked the boy aside, and went to continue his battle. Shunsui observed the boy. He seemed to be losing consciousness._

_"Hitsugaya-Taicho!" he called out in a raspy voice. He didn't respond._

_"Shoot.." he muttered, attempting to get up, but fell back with a gasp of pain. He turned around and his eyes widened as a shadowy arm appeared, twisting around Toshiro's body._

_Coughing, Shunsui turned and called to Ukitake. He didn't reply, and when he turned back around, the small boy had disappeared._

**To be continued...**

**Me: ok thats it for this time!**

**Toshiro: what am I doing in Resembol! I have to go help the fight!**

**Ed: Just for information, just in case you forgot, your missing two limbs..."**

**Toshiro: oh yeah. Shit.**

**Me: anyway... SEE YOU NEXT TIME**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: im back. dang its been nearly a month!**

**Toshiro: yes. What has taken you so long?**

**Me: ermmmm... weeeellllllll**

**Toshiro: *glare... room temperature drops***

**Me: ANYWAY I WANNA THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED!**

**Edward: You just changed the subject**

**Me: well these people really inspire me to keep writing!**

**SO SPECIAL THANKS AND LUV ALL OF THE FOLLOWING! YOU GUYS ARE MY HERO!**

**CressidaRene, ****the blackbelt (Guest), ****shinshinjane (Guest), ****Flowering Lotus, ****aRandomPeople, ****Asuka1920, ****Guest, and ****5862-senbonzakura****Resembol...**

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**Me: now. who shall say the disclaimer?**

**Ed/Toshiro: *points to the other with remaining arm**

**Me: *sighes...* how about both of you at the same time?**

**Ed/Toshiro: *glare**

**Me: I'll take away your other arm.**

**Ed/Toshiro: TONTONTE DOESN'T OWN ANY OF US**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Roy Mustang**

Roy sighed, slamming the phone back done and glaring at it.

"Sir, please be gentle with the phone." Hawkeye commented.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye. Get ready. We're going down to Resembol." Roy said as he stood and began walking away.

"Sir...?"

**Toshiro**

Toshiro winced slightly at the long string of curse words Ed had let out as he climbed up the stairs. He had been on the phone with someone named... "Colonel I am Useless in the Rain...?"

He pushed himself up again with his right hand to a sitting position as Ed kicked open the door.

_Hinamori... Matsumoto... everyone... I'm sorry..._

**Ed**

Ed slammed the phone down and headed up the stairs to see the boy again, cursing under his breath at the same time. He kicked down the door angrily with his automail leg, and one corner of it flew off.

_uuummmmmm... ooopps.. maybe i shoulda have used my other leg instead... Winry gonna kill me..._

He looked a bit guilty as he stepped into the room, but quickly recovered and went to sit by the other boy.

"So, well, what's up, Toshiro?" he asked, as he plopped down at the edge of his bed.

Toshiro sighed and muttered, "I'm a failure... everyone should still be fighting... yet... I'm here... they must all hate me."

Ed's expression darkened. Wasn't the first time he had heard someone say that. "What? Why would they all hate you? Who's 'they' anyway?"

Toshiro looked up. "My comrades. My friends. Everyone... everyone got hurt because of me..."

"O...K... well, I doubt they would hate you if they were really friends. I mean friends exist for each other... right?" Ed asked.

Toshiro didn't reply.

**Toshiro**

He stared down at his hands, no, more accurately, _hand, _uncomfortably. Ed had kind words, but...

_Why am I telling him this anyway? _he asked himself.

Toshiro looked up again, this time taking note of the empty sleeve.

"So what happened there?" he asked, nodding towards Ed's missing right arm.

His expression immediately switched to being uncomfortable.

"Ohhhh... aaaahhhh... an accident happened... a long time ago..." he muttered staring at the other side of the room.

Toshiro stared at him, suspicion growing as he continued.

"Well its ok! I've got automail for it, but I kinda broke it so... I had to come back for Winry to fix it for me... and I found you!" he said.

"Auto... mail?" Toshiro questioned.

"Oh yeah, you probably don't know what it is." Ed said. He reached down and rolled up the left pant leg, revealing a fake leg of gleaming metal. "This. This is an automail. I have one for my arm to, see- " he took off his jacket to show Toshiro the port of his right arm- "but it kinda broke so Winry's fixing it."

Toshiro could only stare.

"EEEEEEEDDDDDD! GGGEEEETTT DDDDDOOOOOOWWWWWWNNNN HHHHHHEEEEEETRRRRRREEEEEE AAAAANNNNNNDDDDDDD LLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAVVVVVEEEEE TTTTOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIIIRRRRRROOOOOO AAAAAALLLLLLOOOOOOONNNNEEEEEEEE!" Winry screamed up the stairs.

"Oh... I GOT IT!" he yelled back. "Sorry Toshiro. You gotta rest to help you heal. Talk to ya some other time!" he said as he jumped off the bed.

As he grabbed the doorknob, he looked at the broken door for a moment, and knelt down, pulling out a piece of chalk. Ed drew a weird circle, and knelt down. He then pressed his hand to the door, and with a crack and a flash of blue lightning, it had restored itself to its previous state. Ed turned to Toshiro with a normal calm expression, as if it was something that was quite normal for him, and said, "I wouldn't need to draw the transmution circle, but I need my other arm."

_Transmution... Circle...?_

"Get some rest Toshiro!" he said and closed the door.

_What... what was that!?_

**Roy Mustang**

Roy and Riza sat in the train, Riza staring out the window and Roy sleeping. Just then, the train stopped, and Riza stood.

"Sir. We're here." she said.

"Huh? o-o-oh." he said, yawning. "Alright! Let's go."

they got off the train, and headed to where Fullmetal was.

As they walked along the peaceful path, Riza asked, "Sir, care to explain?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Well Fullmetal said that they found some interesting little boy while they here so yeah." Roy replied. "And he said he'd tell me more here, but he'd be stuck here for a while so..."

Riza looked away, fighting the urge to snort and roll her eyes at her superior.

"This is it, isn't it?" she asked at they stopped in front of a small two story house.

"ROCKBELLS AUTOMAIL" was written on a small wooden sign.

"Yeah, I guess. Lets go." Roy replied as he reached forward to knock.

Just then, a terrible cry shook the entire house. The two covered their ears.

"Guess Fullmetal's getting his arm reattached." Roy chuckled.

**Ed**

"You ready for this, Ed?" Winry asked.

"Ok. Yea- OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Ed screamed as Winry attached it. "I TOLD YOU TO GIVE ME A WARNING FIRST! OW OW OW OW OW!"

Al shuddered.

"I did. I asked if you were ready." Winry replied innocently, checking all the screws.

"YOU ONLY ASKED IF I WAS READY!" he yelled back.

"GET OVER IT!" Winry shouted in his face.

"AUTOMAIL-FREAK!" Ed stuck out his tongue.

"ALCHEMY-FREAK!" Winry retorted back.

"YOU-" Just then the front door banged open.

"Done making us all deaf, Fullmetal?" Roy asked, looking irritated.

"Colonel!" Al exclaimed, jumping up.

Winry blinked. THen she turned to Riza, who was standing quietly beside him.

"Oh! Ms. Riza!" she said, standing up.

"Long time no see, Winry." Riza replied warmly.

"What about the kid, Fullmetal." Roy asked, less than warmly.

Grumbling, Ed pushed himself up, muttering, "Can't you be a bit nicer when I'm in pain?"

"If you can talk back like that, your fine, trust me." Winry laughed.

"Whatever." he grumbled, and motioned for them to follow him.

**Toshiro**

He lie there, thinking of the war, and what they could possibly be doing at the moment.

"Hinamori..." he muttered.

Just then, he heard sound of footsteps slowly approaching the room. The door opened once again, this time revealing Ed, Al, Winry, and a black haired and blond haired woman whom he had never seen before.

Pushing himself up warily, he asked, "What's going on?"

He glanced cautiously at the two strangers. With the years of constantly being attacked, he was naturally cautious towards strangers.

**Roy**

Roy stopped at stared at the unusual boy. Yeah, he was expecting unusual, but not THAT weird.

His white hair would've made him an Ishbalan, if not for the teal eyes. His eyes... they seemed to old for such a small boy. They looked as if they had seen much, much more then many grown men. War, love, you name it. It was easy to tell that his wounds still hurt him, for he was all but grimacing in pain. Looking over at Riza, he nodded, then, he attacked.

Roy leapt forward, and pounced on him. Without warning. The boy instinctively leapt aside, and gave a small cry of pain.

"Mr. Mustang!? What are you doing?" Winry gasped.

Ignoring her, he readied himself to punch. The boy, with surprisingly swiftness, dodged, landing on the ground on one knee, and duck, then rolled to the side. Roy aimed a kick toward him, but he caught the leg with steady hands and pulled, causing Roy to lose his balance.

Then, he swept his one leg over and hit him behind the knee, and Roy fell, hard, on to the floor. Grunting, he tried to get back up, only for the boy to punch him in the face. He stopped just before hitting him a second time and glared. They both stared at each other, long, and hard, until finally, Roy gave a laugh.

"Dang. Your strong. Not to mention you only have two of your limbs." he laughed.

"Mr. Mustang!" Winry cried, "You made his wounds start bleeding again!"

Thats when Toshiro noticed the red liquid slowly seeping through the layers of bandages.

"Now may I ask, how did you lose those limbs? Fullmetal tells me that he saw the flash of alchemy before finding you." Roy asked.

"I-" he cut off, falling back. His hand went to is head, eyes widening in surprise.

He gave a small yelp of pain, falling over and curling up on his side.

"Toshiro...?" Ed asked hesitantly.

His body trembled, and his hand twisted into his hair.

"Toshiro?" he asked again, more urgently.

His body jerked, and he screamed.

"Toshiro!" Ed shouted.

His head hurt, and within moments he blacked out.

_Gently landing beside where Toshiro lay, bleeding out, Aizen added, "I wonder how you would survive in a place where no one you knew ever existed again. Would you survive?" he said to Toshiro, and kicked him aside._

_Toshiro was left, bleeding on the ground, thinking of the words the former fifth division captain had said to him. The last thing he saw before everything went black, was a small black shadowy arm._

_Everything went black, and in a moment, everything disappeared. He was still lying down, but somewhere he had never seen. Everywhere he looked, there was nothing but white. Emptiness. It was as if there was no ground, no walls, nothing. He turned. A large gate, unlike the gate of Hell, stood in front of him. There, sitting in front of him, was a figure that looked like a white, featureless version of himself. There was only a mouth, split into a wide grin, larger than any human, shinigami, quincy, or hollow ever have._

_"What... where am I? What are you?" Toshiro whispered._

_"Who am I? One name you might have for me is The World, or you might call me The Universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps the Truth. I am all and I am one, so of course this also means that I am you." he laughed._

_Toshiro flinched. There was definitely something creepy about this._

_"Now... since you have appeared here, but do not seem to be playing as the hands of God... what shall I do? What shall you pay for passing by?" Truth grinned._

_"Pay...?" Toshiro whispered, staring at the figure._

_"Yes... payment... you cannot gain anything without giving up something in return... Equivalent Exchange its called..." Truth said, "Now... what should I take? You are dead... you have only two limbs... aaaahhhh... how about... your soul..."_

_Toshiro's eyes widened._

_"Your spirit, your soul, your ability... Hyourinmaru, is it?" Truth asked, standing up._

_"Hy...Hyourinmaru?" Toshiro asked._

_"Yes... that shall be your payment." he grinned. "Goodbye, Mr. Shinigami..." _

_"No... no... NO! HYOURINMARU!" Toshiro screamed. His head felt as if it were splitting in half. Shadowy black arms reached for him, and the last thing he heard was the voice of the one he wouldn't ever hear again._

**_Master... I'm sorry... you shall still have my abilities... they shall protect you..._****_...goodbye... master..._**

**...to be continued...**

**hahaha hope that wasn't too mean and evil of me... ahahaha...**

**EVERYONE PLEASE DON'T WORRY! HYOURNMARU-SAN WILL COME BACK!**

**hope this chappy was ok!**

**see everyone next time and...**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**~tontonte**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: everyone...**

**Toshiro: what?**

**Me: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE MY LIFE!**

**Toshiro: what?**

**Me: I'M REALLY SORRY IF I WORRIED SOME OF YOU WITH HYOURNIMARU**

**Ed: hyourinmaru?**

**Me: BUT I ENDED UP KEEPING IT!**

**Ed: wait... whats going on?**

**Me: *sighes...* how about I tell you if you say the disclaimer**

**Ed: she doesn't own us**

**Me: Good! I'll tell you in the story.**

**Ed: cheater!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Ed**

Ed sighed. Toshiro had calmed down and was sleeping in the bed. Well he was unconscious the whole time anyway. Right after screaming his head, he just passes out.

What.

The.

Heck.

And now. He's completely out. Seriously. What was that?

Just then, Toshiro gave a small groan, and began to stir

"Toshiro?" Ed asked.

"What... happened...?" he mumbled.

Just then, he shot straight up, eyes wide, completely awake. "HYOURINMARU!"

"Whoa! What the hell? Calm the heck down! And Hyourinmaru-" Ed paused. "Wait... what the heck is a 'Hyourinmaru?'"

Toshiro was still freaking out.

"Ok. What happened?" Ed asked.

"There... there was this gate. And this creature. This thing took Hyourinmaru!" Toshiro whispered.

Ed's eyes widened. "No... you... you... YOU!"

He grabbed the collar of Toshiro's shirt, anger clear in his eyes.

"You tried human transmutation?!" Ed whispered.

"Human transmu- what?" Toshiro questioned.

"Human transmutation! You tried to bring back the dead?" Ed nearly yelled.

Toshiro glared right back. "Dead people don't come back to life. Why would you try to bring them back?"

Pushing him back onto the bed, Ed asked, "That's what you did right? That's the theory of human transmutation. Bringing someone back from the grave. With alchemy!"

"Alchemy?" he asked, confusion clear on his face.

Ed was really confused, "You... you don't know what alchemy is? Then what about human transmutation?"

Toshiro sighed, "No, I don't know what this 'alchemy' is. And why would I try to bring the dead back?"

_'I live with them. I am one of them,'_ he added to himself, though thinking it wasn't the best idea to tell Ed this.

Ed stopped for a moment. Finally he asked, "Ok... what did you see?"

Toshiro studied him for a moment before saying, "I woke up and I was in this... place. It was just plain white everywhere. Then, there was this enormous gate. Sitting in front of it was this figure that only had a creepy smile. And this thing-"

"Truth."

"What?"

"That thing's name. It's Truth." Ed answered.

"Oh... so this... Truth, said that I had to pay the price for trespassing in the territory of 'God.' He said it was called... Equivalence Exchange or something. And... and he took Hyourinmaru..." Toshiro's voice dropped down to a whisper.

"What the heck is a 'Hyourinmaru?'" Ed asked.

"Simply stating, a part of my soul." Toshiro answered emotionless.

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait... so you don't have your soul?" Ed asked in disbelief, "Then what about your left arm and leg? What happened to those?"

"Like I said. A _part_ of my soul. Not all of it. I lost the others in a battle." Toshiro said. His eyes were dull, not completely focused on what the Ed was saying.

Ed was stunned to silence.

**Roy**

Roy sat stiffly between Riza and Winry, looking extremely uncomfortable.

Winry took a deep breath and asked, "Mr. Mustang, what did you say to Toshiro to have his react that way?"

Roy shrugged. "All I did was ask where he lost his limbs and what the heck he was doing."

"Than why did he-" Winry stopped as Ed walked into the room. "Oh Ed! What happened?"

"He woke up. And he's been through the gate." Ed replied.

Al gasped, while Roy and Riza's eyes widened in shock.

"Brother... you don't mean... he tried human transmutation?!" Al cried.

Ed shook his head. "No. I'm guessing he's not from around here. He must have passed through from the other side of the gate."

"Wha-what?" Al asked.

"When I asked why he tried to bring someone back from the dead, he gave me a weird expression and said to me 'Dead people don't come back to life. Why would you try to bring them back?'" Ed replied.

"Fullmetal." Roy interrupted the conversation, "Take me to him again."

**Toshiro**

The door opened yet again, this time, with the dark haired man. Toshiro glared at him suspiciously, and looked curiously at Ed.

"Fullmetal. Leave." The dark haired man demanded softly.

Ed looked cautiously at him and Toshiro for a moment, before stepping back and closing the door, leaving the man and Toshiro alone. The two stared at each other for a moment. Then, the man walked forward.

"My name is Colonel Roy Mustang, the Fire Alchemist. We've never properly introduced ourselves, have we?" Roy said, stepping forward with a much warmer expression on his face.

Toshiro glared at him before answering, "Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Roy grinned, "Awww, c'mon, no need to be so tense now! If you're wondering why I attacked earlier, I was just testing you."

Toshiro didn't reply.

Roy's face turned more serious again. "Ok. I can tell you're not one to play. I'm not going to beat around the bush, so I'm just going to say. You can trust me. Look, just tell me exactly who you are, how you ended up here, and what you're planning or whatever you're doing. Fullmetal, or Ed, was once in a similar position where he committed the Taboo. He would have been severely punished, but I helped him instead. Which now that I think of, might not have been the best idea ever, since he's such a brat..."

Toshiro stared at him.

"Look, Toshiro. I can help. Even if you're not one to trust, which I can tell by your eyes, you need to trust me. I can help."

The two stared each other down.

_'His eyes... they're ones to trust.' _Toshiro thought to himself.

"Very well. First off, I'm not who you might think I am. What Ed said, that I am from the other side of the gate, I don't know if that is true, but I am not from your world. I am from the World of the Dead." Toshiro started slowly.

He began with who he was and what happened, leaving only the personal and unimportant parts out. And Roy, well he sat beside his bed patiently, listening carefully to all that the boy in front of him had to say.

**To be continued...**

**Sorry if this chapter is kinda short! I've really been getting lots of reviews... and I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thanks so much...**

**and don't forget to...**

**REVIEW!**

**~tontonte**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back, after a long time, I know. This chapter is a lot longer, and its all because…**

**Syl The Twins asked for it! I do try to do what you guys ask, you know.**

**Here's some random info if you want to know:**

**Ages:**

**Toshiro: (appearance) 12**

**Ed: 15**

**Al: 14**

**-Ed and Al are still looking for the Philosopher's stone.**

**-They don't know about the homunculus yet**

**Roy**

"Ok. Lemme get this straight," Roy said.

"You are dead."

Toshiro nodded.

"You live in a place called Soul Society, which is a place for the dead."

Nod.

"You are a shinigami, from Sereitei which is in Soul Society."

Nod.

"You are the _captain_ of the tenth division one of the thirteen divisions."

Nod.

"You in the middle of war against some shitty bastard named Aiven."

"Aizen, but yes."

"And in the middle of this, he tricked you into stabbing someone you know, you freaked the hell out, charged towards him, lost your left arm and leg."

Nod.

"And you somehow passed through the Gate and ended up here."

Nod.

"And you lost… your soul?"

"A part of my soul, to be precise. The part with my abilities. They appear in the the form of a sword, called a zanpakuto."

"Uuuummm…. yeah. And your, erm, soul, said that you would still have it's power?"

Nod.

And now you're stuck here."

Nod.

Roy grew silent. Toshiro looked tired and unhappy. Well, unhappy was a bit of an understatement. He looked downright depressed. The silence was suffocating, and finally, Roy broke it.

"Ok. I have no idea whether I'm supposed to believe you or think you're crazy." he muttered,

"Your choice. You asked for my story, I gave it to you." Toshiro replied, staring at the wall.

Roy stared back.

_'My brain is telling me that he's a delusional child, but my heart tells me to help.' _He thought.

_'What should I do?'_

**Ed**

Ed, Al, Winry, and Riza sat awkwardly on the couch, the four all pretending to be doing something. Ed was sketching in his alchemy notebook, Al was petting a cat he found somewhere, Winry was fiddling with her earrings, and Riza was polishing her gun ('Eep!' -Ed) It was completely silent. Not a single sound was heard from upstairs, where Roy and Toshiro were having a 'supposed' conversation. Who knew if they really were.

Finally, the sound of footsteps filled the tense silence. Roy walked down, face emotionless, and beckoned towards Riza.

"Lieutenant," he said, "Lets go."

"Yes sir." Riza stood, and at the same time, Ed jumped up.

"Hey! What the hell was that, Mustang?!" he demanded.

"Our business here is done, therefore we will be leaving." Roy said.

"Wh-what?! What about Toshiro? What were you guys talking about?" Ed asked.

Roy smirked. "Don't worry about it, Fullmetal. Go talk to him later."

Ed continued to stare after him as he and Riza walked away.

"Oh and by the way, I expect your tiny ass to be back in central in a few days." Roy smirked.

Ed jumped up, already screaming, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO SMALL YOU HAVE TO USE A MICROSCOPE TO SEE BECAUSE HE DOESN'T DRINK MILK BECAUSE IT TASTES LIKE SHI-"

CLANG!

Winry's wrench had buried itself in Ed's head, who was now lying in a pool of his own blood.

"BROTHER!" Al cried, a waterfall of tears coming out of the armor, "NO BROTHER DON'T LEAVE ME YET!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mustang, Ms. Riza." Winry said, bowing.

"Hmph." Roy turned away, "Remind the Fullmetal brat for me."

Riza turned and said "Until next time, Winry," then she followed her superior out the door.

Ed suddenly jumped back up as the door slammed, causing Al to leap up as well wailing, "BROTHER YOU'RE BACK!"

Ed ignored him and screamed, "MUSTANG GET BACK HERE YOU USELESS COLONEL!"

But they were already gone. Silence once again engulfed the three.

"Um… should we go see Toshiro?" Winry wondered aloud, looking up the stairs.

Ed was still fuming.

"Um… yes?" Al replied, staring at his brother, who was not dead, and the pool of blood had magically vanished.

"Brother?"

Silence.

"Brother?!"

Silence.

"Brother!"

Silence.

"BROTHER!"

Silence.

"EEEEDDDDD!" A wrench flew over his head, landing dangerously close to him.

"KKKKYYYYYYAAAAAA!" Ed screamed.

"LET'S GO SEE TOSHIRO!" Winry yelled at him.

"Y-YES!" Ed whimpered, eying the wrench beside him.

With that, the three ran up the stairs, well Winry ran while Al cautiously followed. And Ed, well Ed was getting dragged up, flying behind Winry like a ragdoll.

Pushing the door open, Winry set Ed down back on his feet, and asked, "Hey, um Toshiro, how are-"

"TOSHIRO WHAT DID MUSTANG WANT?!" Ed yelled, cutting the blond next to him off. Winry glared.

Toshiro seemed to observe them for a while, then finally after the longest pause ever, he said the last thing that was on Ed's mind.

"Ms. Rockbell, please equip me with automail."

**Roy**

"Sir, may I ask what you talked to Toshiro about?" Riza asked, walking beside him.

"Oh, some of this, some of that." he replied mysteriously.

"Sir." a deadly aura filled the air, and Roy froze. He slowly turned to look at her, only to find her holding a freshly polished gun in her hands.

"I-suggested-that-he-come-take-the-state-alchemist-exam-since-he-has-no-where-to-go-and-his-situation-is-similar-to-Ed's!" Roy said quickly.

Riza twitched. "And sir, how old is Toshiro?"

Roy gulped. "Uh-"

"Sir. Explain the entire story. Now."

Roy began to tremble as he eyed the gun that she was now twirling in her hands.

"Now."

And Roy began.

**Winry**

Silence. Again.

"YOU WHAT?" she screamed. The entire house shook.

"I want you to equip me with automail." Toshiro repeated calmly. Which was a surprise, for Ed and Al were cowering on the ground from the sudden 'earthquake.'

Winry just stared.

How could this boy, who looked 12, the age that Ed had been when he joined the military.

"Don't tell me Mustang told you to join and offered you a bunch of stuff." Ed said, standing back up.

"Yes." Toshiro said.

"Cool! The military is hard, but there's always action!" he cried.

Winry kept staring. The determination in his eyes were just like those that Ed had when Roy came. And she almost felt like he was going to say the same thing.

"Fine." She finally sighed, "But it'll take three years to complete this, including the rehab."

Toshiro's eyes seemed to flash.

Oh no…

"I'll do it in one."

**Ten months later….**

Toshiro stood, for the first time in a very long time, gazing out into the hills. Winry had said three years, and he had said one, but finished in ten months.

How was he able to?

He had a strong body. Who wouldn't, if you happened to be a child prodigy and the youngest captain in the history of Sereitei, currently of the tenth division. Well at least used to be.

_'They no doubt think I'm dead….' _Toshiro thought.

Ed and Al were still in the central, and he had finished his rehab. Perhaps it was time to head down to the central.

He clenched his fist, the metal of his new automail creaking lightly.

_'Aizen. I'll be back, sooner than you think, and when I am, you're dead.'_ he vowed.

A few days, he departed. His hair was longer now, his bangs hanging down, covering part of his left eye. He wore a plain black t-shirt and dark blue cargo pants. His automail arm was covered by an unzipped blue jacket, with a hood lined with soft, white fur. The outfit was completed with comfortable black shoes and white gloves. His gloves, of course, were a gift from Ed.

Turning back, he waved and thanked Winry once more for the automail. He had promised to pay her back when he joined the military. Toshiro shoved his hands into his pockets, and began his journey, slowly making his way down the path.

'_Just you wait, everyone. I'll be back.'_

Ed

"C'mon, Brother! The Colonel will be angry if you're late for your report, again!" Al yelled, speeding away in to the distance.

Ed grumbled, but quickly caught up. They had just gotten back from another assignment, and another false lead to the philosopher's stone.

Finally, they made it to Mustang's office. Ed just stood there and glared at the door.

"Brother? Aren't you going to go in?" Al asked.

Ed continued to glare. "I don't wanna. Everytime I go back, he'll just say something like-"

he dropped his voice low, in a bad imitation of Mustang, and made a weird face.

"Ahh! Fullmetal one! You're back! Now how did it go? I'm sure it went well? Where's your report? Oh! Wait a moment, where's Fullmetal-" Ed ducked low pretending to be looking for something- "Why, I can't seem to find him! Maybe he's just such a midget I can't see him!"

Ed finished, growling, and stomping around in the hall.

"And then! If I complain he'll just say that he's a superior!" Ed complained loudly.

The door banged open.

"Ah! Fullmetal on! You're back! Now how did it go? I'm sure it went well?" Mustang smirked.

Ed fell, right on his face.

"Mustang! How did you know I was here?!" Ed yelped, "And- wait. THOSE ARE THE EXACT WORDS I JUST SAID!"

Silence.

"Well, Brother, you were being kind of loud…." Al said.

Mustang smirked. "Where's your report? Oh! Wait a moment, where's-"

"ALRIGHT I GOT IT COLONEL I AM USELESS IN THE RAIN! HERE'S THE DAMN REPORT! NOW SHUT UP BECAUSE I'M NOT A FUKING MIDGET THATS SO SMALL THAT-"

"Ed?" a voice interrupted.

The group froze. Then Ed slowly turned around, to see a familiar kid, wearing unfamiliar clothes. Except the gloves. They looked oddly like the white ones that Ed had given a few months ago to…

"TOSHIRO!?" Ed yelled.

Toshiro blinked.

"Yes, I know I'm Toshiro." he replied, smirking slightly.

"Wait… WHY ARE YOU HERE ALREADY?! ITS ONLY BEEN LIKE TEN MONTH!" Ed yelled, eyes wide.

"I know that. I finished in ten months." Toshiro replied as if it were the most normal thing on Soul Socie- erm, Earth.

The three people in front of him stared. Then Riza walked out, releasing the tension.

"Sir?" she asked. "Oh! Toshiro. Good to see you again!" she said, smiling warmly.

"Ms. Riza." Toshiro acknowledged, bowing slightly, "Colonel Mustang, Ed, Al."

Ed and Al continued to stare at him in shock.

"Toshiro. I take it that you're all good now?" he asked, grinning slightly. Only he and Riza knew the reason behind how he had most likely finished his rehab so quickly.

"Yes." Toshiro said.

"Well then, why don't we go out and maybe Fullmetal can have a little spar with you? I'd like to be there as well." Mustang said, grinning at Ed.

"Sir," Riza interrupted, "Your paperwork."

Mustang's grin quickly vanished. Ed snorted.

Mustang glared at Ed, and turned nervously to Riza, his eyes becoming upside down U's, smiling.

"A-ah! Well, Lieutenant, I can always do it later, right? Ahaha..ha...ha…." he trailed off.

Luckily, Toshiro was there to save him. He was quite interested in what his automail could do, afterall.

"Ms. Riza, my apologies for interrupting, but may I request that Colonel Mustang be there? He and you are the only ones that know of my story, and if he is the one recommending me for the state alchemist exam, I do hope that he could be there to give me some tips. Not to mention that I will personally make sure that he will get all of his paperwork done in time." he said persuasively.

Riza stared at him. Who knew that such a young looking child like him could sound so persuasive? Not that he was actually a child. Riza paused, before finally nodding.

"Yes! Now, Fullmetal, lets go." Mustang said. Ed was quick to follow.

Why? Because Mustang completely forgot about the report. And Ed was not looking forward to that damn colonel criticizing him.

**Training grounds….**

"Well, first off. Toshiro, lets see how physically fit you are." Mustang said, "Why don't you have a little spar with Fullmetal, with NO alchemy?"

Ed grumbled a bit, but still went ahead, preparing to launch himself at the white haired boy in front of him.

"Begin!"

Ed leapt forward, aiming for a punch. Toshiro quickly ducked, and went for a sidekick. Seeing this, Ed twisted in midair, cartwheeling back a safe distance.

"He's pretty good…" Ed muttered to himself.

Toshiro stayed back, ready to dodge at a moments notice. He quietly observed the blond. The both stared each other down, and the then suddenly launched themselves at each other yet again.

Ed kicked, aiming for Toshiro's right side. Toshiro grabbed his leg, and expertly pushed his own left leg behind Ed's other leg, intending on tripping him. Ed saw this and quickly jumped up, and used the leg that Toshiro was holding for support. He twisted, kicked him away. Toshiro flew back a few feet, before landing gracefully in a crouch.

_'Damn… he's better than I thought…' _Ed thought.

They jumped forward again.

This time, as Ed leaned in for a punch, Toshiro grabbed it and tossed him forward, then stepped back, hopping lightly from foot to foot, testing his automail. Ed growled. This time, Toshiro rushed in first, and slid down, doing a front sweep. Ed jumped up, and brought his leg down towards Toshiro's head. He simply did a back roll, and Ed's foot collided with the ground, creating a small crater.

"Ok. That's enough." Roy said, interfering with the battle. Both stood back up.

"Dang, you're good, Toshiro!" Ed said, smiling.

"Thanks. You too." Toshiro replied, his own small smile on his face.

"Great." Roy said, "Now lets try some alchemy?"

Ed grinned. Toshiro looked nervously back at him.

"Hey Toshiro. If you've seen the Gate, you should be able to do alchemy like me." Ed explained. He clapped his hands together, and put it over his automail. Blue lightning like light flashed across, and a blade appeared.

"I can transmute metal the best." he explained, "Hence my name, Fullmetal."

"I still think that you should be called 'Halfmetal.' Not exactly 'Fullmetal' are we" Roy grinned.

"Shut up."

Roy turned to Toshiro.

"Toshiro. What you said before, about still having it's power. I want you to try it." he said.

"Try what?" Toshiro asked, now perking up slightly.

"Why don't you try what Ed did, and see what happens." Roy replied.

Ed stared at them, still completely confused.

"Try it." Roy said again.

Taking a deep breath, Toshiro began. He closed his eyes and brought his hands together, just like how Ed had. A sudden stream of cold energy seemed to spread through his entire body.

_'It feels like Hyourinmaru...'_ Toshiro thought, smiling slightly. Maybe it would work.

Then, he spread his hands apart, as the pulled apart, ice appeared. It spread, wider and wider, and soon, into the form of a majestic dragon formed. It was small, and wrapped itself on Toshiro's automail arm. The temperature around them dropped slightly, and Toshiro smiled. He smiled his first true and genuine smile since he had came.

"Hyourinmaru." he whispered, "It's good to see you again."

He lifted his hand up to the sky, almost as if his zanpakuto were in his hand, and and the dragon detached itself from his arm. It grew in size, almost to the size of how it was with his zanpakuto, and flew towards the sky before breaking. It shattered to a million pieces, and the fell, glittering in the sunlight.

The four others watching him gasped in its beauty. And Ed smiled, seeing how truly happy Toshiro was.

_'I wish you were still here, Hyourinmaru. At least your spirit is, I guess.' _Toshiro thought, smiling, both happy and sad at the same time.

_'I'll get you back. I swear. Then we'll go back to Soul Society together. Screw this equivalent exchange.'_

**Soul Society**

_"Attention, all shinigami," the soutaicho said, his voice carrying all the wall across the gathering._

_"It is unfortunate that there were so many casualties during the Winter War. Although we were able to defeat nearly all the Espada, Aizen had escaped, yet again. There are many in critical condition, and many who are dead. Kurosaki Ichigo, the substitute shinigami, was the one who drove Aizen away."_

_The crowd of shinigami murmured to themselves._

_"Unfortunately, we are sorry to say, that Aizen has done something to Hitsugaya Toshiro, the Juban Tai Taicho."_

_The crowd froze, hanging on to his every word._

_"If there should ever be any news of him found, you are to report to be immediately. We must continue to prepare ourselves for the next war!" he finished._

_The crowd cheered, although many were still in shock from the news of the child prodigy._

_The other captains all tried to look enthusiastic, but who could when their fellow comrade had disappeared?_

_'We will find him. And we will bring Hitsugaya-taicho back.' Many of the captains thought in unison. They would never give up on him._

**to be continued…..**

**A/N**

**Alright, so Toshiro is going to become a state alchemist. When he does, what should his second name be? Any suggestions?**

**I don't want to call him the 'Ice Alchemist,' since they already had one of those. One idea I currently have is 'Dragon Alchemist.' You guys like it, or any other suggestions? Just leave it in the review, thanks :)**

**I hope this chapter was ok. Please don't forget to **

**REVIEW! NO MORE IDEAS SORRY GUYS! PLEASE CHOOSE ONE OF THE BELOW! thx~! and im not gonna update the next chappy until i get enough to choose which im going to use! (glare and sticks out tongue)**

**NEW! 5/23/15: CURRENT NAMES I HAVE, PLEASE HELP CHOOSE!**

**1\. dragon alchemist**

**2\. ice alchemist**

**3\. crystal alchemist**

**4\. frost alchemist**

**5\. snow alchemist**

**6\. Frozen Storm Alchemist**

**7\. blizzard alchemist**

**8\. winter alchemist**

**9\. Ice dragon Alchemist**

**thanks :)**

**~tontonte**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, yup, here I am, Like i promised :)**

**This chapter isn't as long but... eh...**

**I've decided that Mustang calling him "frozen Storm" would be weird so he's just going to be calling him Hitsugaya**

**REMEMBER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"Good luck!" Al cheered as he and Ed waved at Toshiro. He glanced back before entering the large building for the state alchemist test, and waved.

"We'll be waiting for you to come back as a State Alchemist- YOU-BETTER-PASS-IT!" Ed yelled. Toshiro ignored him and went in.

"...Did he just... _ignore_... me?" Ed growled under his breath, "Brat."

"Alright, alright, Brother. Lets go wait at Colonel Mustang's office!" Al said, dragging his fuming brother with him.

'_I'm sure he'll pass!'_

**One Day Later...**

"This official document certifies that the nation of Amestris, prefecture of the blah blah blah... um... FROZEN STORM ALCHEMIST?! HOLY THAT SOUNDS SO COOL!" Ed cheered.

Mustang stood, and walked over to stand behind the couch that Ed and Toshiro currently occupied. "Hn. Well that's that. Hitsugaya Toshiro, as of today, you are now a State Alchemist, or Frozen Storm Alchemist. Well, you'll probably be spending most of your time with Fullmetal, but under my orders, understand?"

"Yes sir!" he replied.

Mustang smirked. "Oh? Well, Fullmetal, you could learn some things from Hitsugaya, such as maybe, respect? Oh wait, where did Fullmetal go? I was so sure he was sitting here just a moment ago!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO SMALL YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE-"

"Anyway, Hitsugaya, I would suggest you follow along with Fullmetal here. They're looking for the philosopher's stone, which may be able to bring you back to your Seitei-whatever."

Toshiro nodded, a small tick mark on his forehead from the screaming blond next to him. "Yes sir."

"TO SEE BECAUSE HE DOESN'T DRINK MILK BECAUSE IT TASTES LIKE-"

The black haired colonel sighed. "And sorry, you'll have to deal with this."

"Yes sir." Toshiro replied respectfully.

"SHIT AND YOU COULD CRUSH HIM BECAUSE HE'S SO-"

"Fullmetal, please lower your voice." Shadows covered the preteen's eyes, and the temperature seemed to drop. Ed ceased his screaming.

"..."

"..."

"..."

_'He's calling me Fullmetal like the stupid colonel already…"_

**Later that day…**

"Brother, is this really a good idea?" Al whispered as they sneaked on to the grounds of Laboratory 5.

"Keep your voice down, Al." Ed replied, cautiously glancing around. "If Mustang won't let us, we'll just have to figure this out ourselves!"

"Yes…"

The two quietly, well as quietly as one could with a suit of armor, ran across the large field, pausing outside the Lab.

"This place is shut down as well…" Ed muttered, glaring at the shut-down lab. Looking around, he spotted a small air vent.

"Well, I guess I'll be going. You can't get fit in this vent with that huge body of yours." The elder said.

That left Al huddled up near the wall, waves of gloom visibly surrounding him. "I didn't ask for this 'huge body!'"

"Well anyway, just stay here. I'll be back in a second." Ed said, trying to cheer his brother up.

"You'll be back from where in a second?" a new voice cut in.

the two yelped, "KYYAAA! T-TOSHIRO?!"

The new State Alchemist looked at calmly, with his arms crossed, "Yes?"

"How long have you been there…?" Al asked, still scared out of his wits.

"I've been following you all along. Don't you think it was a bit suspicious to sneak out?" he replied.

Ed stared. "Eh? But we made sure no one was following us?"

Toshiro barely resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. "Well, you didn't notice me then. Now back to the subject. Where are you sneaking to and why?"

The two brothers stared at each other and then turned to white haired preteen in front of them.

"Um… well, you see...:"

**~*~*and now I'm gonna skip the talking because I'm sure you all already know and I kinda explained already~*~***

Toshiro had followed Ed inside the Lab .And Al was once again, standing outside, all alone.

"Why am I always the one left behind…." he softly cried, tears pouring out of his helmet.

**~*~*~Inside~*~*~**

"Ug, lucky I'm small. That way I can get through this…" the blond froze. "AAARRGGHHH NO I AM NOT GLAD I'M SMALL WHAT AM I SAYING AAARRRGGGHHHH!"

KICK

Toshiro was behind him, leg outstretched, having kicked Ed out of the vent. He toppled out it, landing flat on his face. The former hopped out, landing gracefully in a crouch beside the grumbling blond.

"Fullmetal, in case you haven't noticed, we are_ sneaking in_. It would help to keep your voice down." he said, crossing his arms again.

Ed stood up, still mumbling under his breath. "Che. Well at least the lights are still on. Not being used, my ass. C'mon."

The two continued down the dark hall.

**~*~*~Outside~*~*~**

"Brother and Toshiro sure are taking their time…" Al muttered, still standing outside. Still gloomy, and yes, still alone.

But not for long.

A sudden flash from the reflection of light off a sword alerted Al of an incoming enemy. With a leap, an armored man landed, in front of Al, red eyes gleaming in the dark night. He leaped forward, two large meat cleavers in front of him. Swiping at Al, he crackled madly.

"AHAHAHA You move pretty well for someone with such a big body! I'll be sure TO CUT YOU IN TO PIECES NEATLY~!" he laughed, "Go on, CRY TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENTS!"

The younger Elric simply jumped back, landing in a crouch. He stood, and replied, "Bring it on!"

"Ahahaha... now watch, as I, the terrifying Barry the Chopper, cut you up, and fear!" Barry cried, hitting a dramatic pose.

Al stared.

Barry grabbed his helmet, and ripped it off. Revealing the empty body.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What, aren't you scared?" He asked, clearly surprised.

Al took off his helmet.

"K-KYAAA! W-WHERE'S YOUR B-BODY?!"

**~*~*~Inside~*~*~**

Ed and Toshiro glanced around at the large room, analyzing the transmution circles.

"What is this?" Toshiro muttered.

"It looks to me like... what could be used to create philosopher's stones.." Ed replied.

"Correct." a new voice rang out through the room, "I don't know who you are, but I'm impressed you figured it out simply by looking at the transmution circles."

The two tensed.

"Who're you?" Toshiro called, already taking a defensive stance.

"My duty is to guard this place. I am Number 48." 48 replied. He stepped out of the shadows, sword gleaming in the light, "It is my duty to protect this place, and I have been ordered to eliminate any intruders. Do not think badly of me."

"Same with you, old man." Ed replied. He clapped his hands, forming his signature blade. "Can't blame me if you get beaten by me."

Toshiro quickly followed, creating a blade of ice. It felt familiar, as though it really were Hyourinmaru in his hands.

"Well then, lets see how good you are!" 48 called. He instantly seemed to vanish, appearing before Ed, sword poised to kill. With a gasp, Ed ducked, narrowly avoiding getting his head cut off. The armored man swiped downwards as the blond leaped back.

"Good reflexed, but it'll take more than that to defeat me!" 48 said.

"I think you're forgetting that there are two of us here." Toshiro said, attacking from behind. 48 dodged, just barely. The former slashed his sword at him, then kicked. The latter dodged both, and cut downwards. It missed, creating a small crater in the concrete floor.

Ed growled, leaping forward again, hand outstretched, a punch aimed at 48's helmet. He dodged, but was only met with an attack from Toshiro. He stumbled back, and the blond took the opportunity to kick him in the back. 48 quickly regained his posture, and leapt back.

"You... you have no body?" Ed asked.

"Hm, I'm impressed you figured it out." the bodiless armored man replied.

Ed scoffed. "I fight with someone like you all the time. Hard not to figure it out."

"So there was someone outside like me." 48 replied.

"And I don't like it. That means there's idiot other than me that's out there fixing souls into armor." Ed smiled tightly without any humor.

"So you have admitted that you are both an idiot and short in a small span of less then an hour." a certain white haired prodigy noted in a monotone.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY SO SHORT HE-"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Ed suddenly disappeared, now sulking in the far corner of the room. Shadows and gloom covered him.

"Y-you're r-right... I said it my-myself..."

"..."

"..."

WHACK

Toshiro appeared over next to him, smacking him on the head,_ real_ hard.

"OW OW OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" the now furious blond yelled.

"Fullmetal. You seem to have forgotten that we are in the _middle of a fight,_ having _sneaked out_, meaning we are here _without permission. _Not to mention your_ brother _is waiting for you outside." Toshiro replied. The temperature seemed to drop 20 degrees.

"CRAP! Oi! You, old man!" Ed yelled.

"Allow me to restart with introductions. I am not an old man by the way. 48 is the number/name I was given after being sealed here. My name when I had a body was Slicer the Homicide." 48 said.

Toshiro sighed. "This place was where someone created philosopher's stones out of criminals, right?"

"That I cannot answer." came the reply, "I was simply hired to guard this place from intruders."

"You must have a seal somewhere, connecting your soul to that armor, right?" Ed asked, walking forward. **(A/N wow lol he gets over things fast :) or maybe cuz i made him since I couldn't help the 'sulking' part but... eh.. yeah just ignore me here... :P)**

"Correct." 48 said. He lifted his helmet, revealing the blood seal. "If you destroy this, you win."

Ed scoffed. "Nice of you to tell us your weakness."

"I find thrill in exciting fights, that is why." he replied. "Here I come!"

He darted forward, blade ready to stab, as Ed charged forward as well. He blocked the cut above his head, and pushed the incoming strike away with his automail blade. Toshiro crouched, aiming a low kick at his legs as Ed punched at the head. 48 jumped to the right, turning his blade in a circle. The two hopped back.

48 glanced around, before settling on the blond in front of him, and charged forward. Ed blocked, pushing the blade away, before suddenly, he froze. 48 took the opportunity to aim for his neck.

"Fullmetal!" Toshiro yelled, hoping to break him out of his trance.

Ed noticed, just in time, and ducked, before dodging the next attack and back flipping away. Toshiro joined him.

"What's wrong with your automail?" he quietly muttered.

"You can tell?" Ed replied, "I'm not sure, but something doesn't feel right about my shoulder."

'_This time I made it resistant to rust, but that makes it less durable, so BE CAREFUL!"_

Ed gasped, remembering what Winry said. "Shit! Don't tell me I broke it already!"

Toshiro sighed. "Ms. Winry is going to kill you." he stated, "We'll just have to finish this quickly then."

He darted forward, ice blade poised in front, ready to strike, as Ed went around, automail blade aimed toward the back of 48. The amor jumped up, dodging both incoming attacks, and aimed his next strike at the white haired preteen. Toshiro ducked, flipping backwards and landing away from the enemy. Ed took the chance to attack, but was met again and again with perfect blocks. The three clashed again and again, getting nowhere.

In a single moment, Ed's arm seemed to have stopped working, and fell limply to his side. The blond growled lightly, but continued fighting to the best of his ability.

Finally, Toshiro backed away, letting Ed distract 48, as he clapped his hands to together. He slammed his palms to the ground, and the ground began to freeze.

"Fullmetal, get away!" he called, and five ice pillars rose, circling 48. Ed quickly backed off, retreating next to his companion.

_'This definitely won't be as strong as it would be in bankai, but... **Sennen Hyoro!' **_the five pillars closed off, sealing the enemy within.

Silence engulfed the two.

"Did we get him?" Ed asked.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes, slowly standing up. "No, I doubt it. It may be able to hold him for a bit, but with that body... not to mention this was no where as strong as my usual Sennen Hyoro would be."

The blond had just noticed how the other was panting slightly, already looking fatigued.

"Let's just take him out when he escapes then." Ed replied, "My arm's completely dead now, too."

The two stood, watching the frozen 48, alert and waiting for him to break out, finishing the fight.

**~*~*~Outside~*~*~**

Al and Barry hadn't really fought; it was mostly just Barry talking. He filled Al's head with talks of real and fake, loved or not, brothers or not.

"Are you sure he's your brother?" Barry asked, eyes glinting.

Al froze. "Wh-what do you mean? Of course Brother is my brother! I have memories of before all this happened! And he promised me!"

"Are you sure those are real? Are you sure he didn't just make them up, made _you_ up?"

Al shook his head, slowly backing away.

"No! Brother... Brother couldn't!"

**~*~*~Inside~*~*~**

The ice cracked, and the two tensed, back in defensive stances.

And then, the ice shattered.

**To be continued...**

**yeah yeah i know i could have made it longer but i have literally 14 minutes until today is over and i have to post it cuz i promised and i was having too much fun with the silly parts and i was forcifully dragged out of the house my my family today because they said i was becoming a shut-in and **

**im ranting aren't i...**

**sorry**

**Well so you see, this is what i got so far... haha hoped u guys liked it**

**yes Mustang will probably be calling Toshiro by his last name from now on, and Toshiro will be calling Ed Fullmetal**

**Just a quick question for everyone:**

**Do you think Toshiro should be able to use reitsu and shunpo and everything? I just wanna know what you think**

**REVIEWWWWW!**

**~tontonte**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE! (sorry)

Hi guys its tontonte here!

So there's a bit of bad news and a bit of good news GOOD NEW FIRST IM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY!

I figured everyone needed a little notice on why I have not updated in like a year (I think more than that oops) and so first off yeah I'm not abandoning this story :)

So lets get the bad news over with I guess...

I'm officially announcing this story's hiatus... (IM SORRY GUYS!) I know I kept saying I'll update but I really haven't and I've been getting like 5 hours of sleep every day (I'm not even watching any anime or reading manga or anything either... *surprise*) I'd say it might go on until summer, and I can hopefully then catch a break and get back into writing...

I know, I'm sure all of you are thinking "dammit why's another story I'm reading going on hiatus!?" and most likely everything I'll say will just sound like an excuse...

and also I'm posting a bit of a mini rant here as well because I really just need to... **THERES MORE IMPORTANT INFO AT THE BOTTOM SO IF YOU DONT CARE FOR THE RANT PLEASE SCROLL TO THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

***SKIP THIS PART IF YOU DON'T CARE FOR MY DUMB SOB STORY I mean honestly you should probably just skip it its just me ranting to try and get over stress***

So I'm a high school student right now, and studies are killing me (help) for one. Second of all, I've also been having a lot of personal problems. My grandfather recently passed away, and I just hate it when people I really love leave and everything. All my relatives live in Taiwan, and so when my parents got the news, my dad booked the plane ride back as soon as possible. I was out in a school event when this happened, but I just remember getting home and hearing my dad sobbing in his room. Honestly it was one of the scariest things to me because my dad, well, lets just say I've never heard him cry before.

We left to Taiwan soon after my dad left, and it was a very long and traditional funeral. There's not many things in this world that I hate, but one of them is people I care about crying and feeling upset. Honestly, I was trying really hard not to cry the entire time because everyone else was so upset and believe me, I was too, but I wanted them to have some comfort, and I guess that I was trying to comfort them in any way I could, since my aunts, uncles, grandmother, they've all known and loved my grandfather so much longer than me and-

Anyway, other than that, the theatre I was a part of, I also had a show going on, and I was basically the one in charge of all the little kids, as in elementary kids. And it was so much work, I'm not going to even get started on how much they talk and how rude they are. Like once I messed up on my aerial during one performance and this kid asked in a really annoyed voice "_why_" and I nearly just burst into tears right there but I hate crying in front of others because that just gets people worried like Im sorry I can't be perfect okay? Add on to a ton of school stress with finals and studies and everything...

I guess one thing that really killed me was finding out about some truths? I mean there's this girl, she's part of my friends group, and I thought we became friends last year, but turns out not. Like turns out she still really hates me and- So apparently she went over to one of my best friend's house, and just started badmouthing me there. And my best friend, she didn't know what to do and ended up agreeing with a lot of it, but we were talking over the phone one day, and she just spilled it all to me and she was crying and everything and I knew she felt so awful and I just-

Like half of me hates the girl who hates me right now because she went over and did something my friend didn't want her to, and made her feel so bad and everything, and part of me is actually really upset. Like I thought we had actually became friends, but guess not. I don't want to tell anyone else though because I know some people would be really mad at her or something and I don't want our friend's group to fall apart because of me and-

Yeah I've told two other people this and now I'm telling everyone online thats reading this and I really hope that no one who knows me in real life is gonna find this and read this.

Honestly speaking, I think this year has been pretty much the worst year of my life so far. I literally named like three things and thats not even close to like a fourth of it.

But the other day in one of my classes, my teacher asked us to write down our favorite quote or saying, and the only thing I could think of was "People are like mirrors. If you smile, it will be reflected" from Akatsuki no Yona, if you've read it. Because that's always kind of been me. I guess I've always been the one trying to cheer everyone up, the one who's always smiling and seems really positive, but sometimes_, I'm just so tired of being that person._

Honestly, I suffered through depression a while ago, and I never told anyone and no one could tell because I guess I still acted the same. I was so scared that if people knew they would hate me or something dumb like that and I literally kept smiling and told my best friend I would never forgive her if she ever self-harmed while my wrists and thighs were covered in bandages from cuts I inflicted on myself while crying in my bedroom the night before because somehow no matter what anyone said to me it sounded like they were criticizing me and I was so close to just killing myself. (Dont worry Im not depressed anymore I guess so I won't suddenly kill myself and leave this story forever)

Sorry this is getting really dark.

Anyway, I've just been the one who everyone comes to with problems, and 'm really happy about that. Like I'm so glad that people would trust me and talk to me about their problems but I have like two best friends and they always seem so stressed out and I just really want to help them in anyway that I can but sometimes there's something Im so upset about yet I can't bring myself to tell them because I dont want to add anything else for them to be worried about and I know they'd probably want me to tell them about my problems to but how could I possibly do anything other then try to help then as much as I can and try to cheer them up when they're stressing out over so many things?

And sometimes I hate my life more than anything else, and to be honest the one thing I probably hate the most is myself and I know if I really do end up posting this I'm just going to get reviews saying I shouldn't and Im rambling right now and-

And I know there are so many people out there so much more unfortunate than me yet Im probably here wasting this life and I could be so much better than this and

Anyway, I guess I just suddenly wrote all this because I really just needed a break from being the optimistic, happy, cheerful, positive, whatever, person.

* * *

***AND THE SUPER LONG RANT IS NOW OVER***

Anyway, I hope that you can all understand and (hopefully) get over your anger and annoyance at this dumb author soon! Ill try to work on it again once summer starts (hopefully it won't be an empty promise).

Thank you all so much for still following, faving, reading this story, and most of all, thank you for the thoughtful reviews :) You guys are seriously so awesome and you won't believe how surprised I am to open my email and find yet another follower or something when i havent posted in this long!

~tontonte


End file.
